


Dat Ass

by JunsuChinCritic



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Wild Thornberrys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunsuChinCritic/pseuds/JunsuChinCritic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu and Nigel get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dat Ass

"Ahh Nigel" Junsu moans, as he pushes his ass back to meet Nigel's face. This is the first time that Junsu has ever done this; and even though he is nervous, he can't believe that it feels so good.  
Junsu hears Nigel chuckle. "Oh don't worry poppit, I'll make you feel so good blargharghargh." Nigel trails his nose down Junsu's crack, breathing in his scent. "Oh poppit, you smell so very delightful." Junsu starts to blush lightly, then encourages Nigel to continue. Nigel then does something that surprises Junsu; he starts to push his nose into Junsu's ass. "Ahhh Ni..Nigel! F...feels weird,"Junsu says. Nigel doesn't reply, he just leans back, spreads some lube on his nose, and starts working his nose back into Junsu's ass. Now Junsu knew Nigel had a pretty big nose, he just didn't realize it was THAT long. Pretty soon Nigel's nose is hitting against Junsu's "special spot," as he likes to call it. Junsu starts moaning loudly, watching as Nigel's nose goes in and out of his ass at a very fast pace. He also notices that Nigel is getting off to this. After seeing Nigel jerking off, Junsu then comes with a loud scream. This sets Nigel off, and he comes with a "Blargharghargh!" After catching his breath, Nigel leans up and licks Junsu's come off his stomach to clean him. Junsu smiles at this, grabs Nigel's head, and brings him up for a big Eskimo kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For my homie Jojo <33


End file.
